A Final Spark
by ReizGirl
Summary: Sequel to Solitary Flame. Summary suggestions needed! R&R!
1. Chairman Golden Bows

Disclaimer: Beyblade isn't mine. Like I've said for the past story and beyond!

Chapter 1

Ryan's POV

**Blademail&Inbox&Message**

**To:** Ryan Johnson

**From**: Mr. Dickenson

**Subject:** (none)

Ah, Mr. Johnson is it? This is Mr. Dickenson from the BBA Headquarters in Tokyo. We would like you and Ms. Konkin to fly over to Japan for confidential reasons. Should you accept, your plane tickets will arrive shortly, free of charge. Please reply with your repsonse immediately so proper arrangements can be made.

Mr. Dickenson

I stared at the screen in surprise. Why would the chairman of the BBA want our team to go to Japan?

I quickly typed up my response.

"We accept."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jacquie's POV

I happily packed some clothes in my bag. I was going to Japan! Kenny was there! And Tyson was, too, but...

Kenny was there!

"Hurry up, Jacquie!" I heard Ryan shout from downstairs, "I don't have forever! The plane is leaving in a half hour!"

"I should have packed yesterday..." I told myself, finally finishing my packing and taking my bag in my arms. I walked downstairs and found Ryan and my parents waiting for me.

My mom started to cry as she saw me prepare to leave, "You've been home for less than two months and you have to leave again..."

"Aww, Mom, I'll be back home soon!" I promised.

"Just in case you aren't home for Christmas..." my father began, "A little present for you." he held out a box wrapped beautifully in gold paper and tied neatly with a yellow bow.

I held the box in my hands and held my parents in a hug for a few moments, "Thank you!"

"Don't open it yet," my mother warned, "or someone's going on Santa's naughty list this year."

I grinned, "Sure thing."

With one final wave, Ryan and I left for the airport.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Blademail&Inbox&Compose**

**To:** Des, Kenny

**From:** Jacquie

**Subject**: I'm Going to Japan!

Hey Des, Kenny! How are you? I found out a while ago that I'M GOING TO JAPAN! I don't know why, though. Ryan got an email from Mr. Dickenson a few days ago and he's sent us plane tickets to go visit the headquarters. Maybe I'll see you there, Kenny?

Des, maybe you and Rei got a call too! I wouldn't know; you havn't emailed me in ages!

This email is going to end up being very short, I'm getting very plane sick now. I'll email again once my head doesn't feel like it's about to explode.

Jacquie

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked sharply. I quickly exited Blademail and shut the laptop.

"Nothing, emailing Destiny." I answered. It was half true! I had found out a few days earlier, when Ryan told me we were going to Japan, that he didn't welcome Kenny. Every time I had mentioned him, he had given me an icy glare.

Wonder why? Am I so naive that I don't know?

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes, Ryan. I would be sure that I was emailing Destiny or not!"

He grunted, "Fine."

_Bling!_

Someone had messaged me on MSN. Stupid me, I forgot to sign out!

"You better answer that." Ryan stated, "Maybe it's Kenny."

I shook my head, "Whatever." I retorted. I opened the laptop and looked at the screen.

Choose Your Destiny says: Hey Jacquie, ya there?

Going to Japan! says: I'm here.

Choose Your Destiny says: Cool. What's up?

Going to Japan! says: I'm heading over to Japan right now! Oh how I love modern technology. I'm guessing you got my email?

Choose Your Destiny says: Yup. I was talking to Kenny just a few minutes ago. He seemed **very** excited. &grin&

Going to Japan! says: Well Ry doesn't. He'd rather not go to Japan but Mr. Dickenson insisted we go.

Choose Your Destiny says: Wierd... Guess what? Rei and I were supposed to go to Japan to meet up with you guys, but we can't go! You'll get to see Max and Kai though.

Going to Japan! says: Why can't you guys go?

Choose Your Destiny says: After all the schoolwork we've missed (and havn't done yet) from the first tournament, there is no way they're going to excuse us to go to Japan until who knows when. The principal said we might be able to go in amonth or so, if we're lucky.

Going to Japan! says: A month? That sucks.. I guess you can't help it though. Tell you what: I'll fill you in on what you've missed!

Choose Your Destiny says: Great! Anyways Rei is here, we've got to do this stupid Chinese Emperor History diagram due tomorrow. Tell Max and Kai we said hi! Cya!

Going to Japan! says: Bye! I'll email later!

**Choose Your Destiny has signed off. **

I sighed, "This is going to be one awesome trip."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Jacquie!" Max waved at me when we got to the BBA Headquarters. He motioned for me to come sit with him, Kai, Tyson and Kenny.

"I'll see you later, Ry." Before he could say a word, I dashed off and ran over to the Bladebreakers.

"Hey, have you seen Des or Rei anywhere?" Max asked, "They were supposed to be here over an hour ago."

"Change of plans," I began to explain, "they couldn't get excused from school so they can't make it for now."

"Typical." Kai retorted, shaking his head.

I shrugged, "Go figure."

"If I could have your attention, please!" came a voice. We all looked up and saw, Mr. Dickenson (A&N: Big surprise!), "You are all here because you've been chosen to participate in a test tournament for Beyblading that we hope to open to the public during the next year or so." he paused, "You are all the top Beybladers in our world of today and we are honoured that you could join us. Unfortunately, even with the absense of Mr. Rei Kon and Ms. Destiny Mannings, we must continue with our plans."

"What plans?" I whispered to Kenny."

"I-I don't know..." he whispered back.

"We will call you in groups of three to come to a special room in this facility." Mr. Dickenson seemed to be having trouble finding the right words, "You will recieve more information then!" he walked away, taking three bladers with him.

"I wonder what this is all about..." I asked myself.

"I wonder if I can go with you guys in there to pick up some information!" Dizzi thought aloud.

After about an hour of patiently waiting, I was called up along with Ryan and Tyson.

Nervously, we followed Mr. Dickenson.

"What do you think this is about, Ry?" I asked him.

He grunted, "Why don't you ask Kenny?"

"Why are you obsessing over Kenny?" I demanded, raising my voice slightly.

He didn't reply.

"Damnit tell-"

Mr. Dickenson interrupted me, "Now, no arguing. Be happy you're here!"

I sighed and gave up.

Mr. Dickenson led us to a windowless room surrounded with Beyblading stadiums of different terrains.

"What is...this?" I stuttered.

"All I ask for you to do is to show your skill in a chosen terrain."

"Alright!" I grined, "I'm up for it!" I stepped to a terrain that I felt most confident in. It was an icy terrain filled with a few tiny igloos.

I grinned and ripped by blade.

I demonstrated a series of complicated turns and spins, not once slipping up on the ice.

"My beyblade was made for the ice. The base was crafted so it wouldn't slip." I smiled, then frowned, "But its weakness is sand."

Mr. Dickenson nodded, "Very well. Jacquie, you may return to the waiting room."

I picked up my blade and walked back.

Hey you guys! The sequel to Solitary Flame is finally here! Thanks to Jacquie who helped me think of a title. Read and Review!


	2. Waiting Glares

Disclaimer: Read my other disclaimers.

**Author's note:** If you guys like InuYasha, check out my fic called "Soulful Sacrifice". Don't forget to read and review! By the way, thanks for pointing out that typo in chapter 1 Jacquie!

Chapter 1

Destiny's POV

I sat glumly in my room, working on a Chinese Emperor History diagram with Rei.

It was only due about two months ago!

"We better hurry." Rei stated, "We have to be back in school in about a half hour for basketball, and then our diagram presentation, remember?"

"Whoopie... You know," I began, "if we were allowed to go to Japan, we'd probably be blading right about now."

He cut up some poster board and handed me a bunch of pictures to stick on, "I know."

I looked at him and started gluing things to the poster board in random order. Pictures, typed up reports, anything I had scattered on the carpet floor, "I know? Aren't you kind of-"

"Disappointed? Yeah." he shrugged, "But there's really nothing we can do about it."

I sighed, "I'm still pissed off."

He eyed me cautiously, "Then you better not look at what you've glued to the diagram..."

"Why?" I looked down and saw a picture of me looking very flushed and surprised as popcorn-

"Nice picture, Des..." Rei grinned as he picked up the poster board and examined the picture, "The popcorn incident your mom was telling me about I'm guessing..."

"Kon!" I squirted glue in his face, "You put that picture there on purpose!"

He laughed, even with the dripping wet glue pouring down his face.

I quickly grabbed a photograph that Ryoko, Cal, and I had taken of Rei blindfolded and dressed in a pink polka-dotted bikini and pressed it on his forehead.

"Hey..." he struggled getting it off for a moment. When he looked at the picture, he stared in horror, ""You promised you guys wouldn't take a picture if I took that dare!"

I shrugged, "We lied."

"Really..." he replied with sarcasm.

Next thing I knew, mybutt was glued to our project with tiny sparkles nicely decorating my rear end.

"Rei!" I squealed, pouncing on him and throwing as many art supplies at his head as possible.

"Des, are you hinting at something?" he grinned.

"Oh shut up, would you?" _Boys..._ I thought to myself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rei and I walked into the classroom, sparkles, glue, whatever you could think of was stuck to our hair in some ballistic way.

"The walking Christmas trees!" Cal teased, "Did the happy couple get into a cat fight?"

"Couple? In your dreams, Cal..." I grinned, "Anyhoo... Our diagram... uh..." I turned around, "Kind of got stuck.."

The whole class stared at the diagram stuck to my butt.

"I'm sure Des isn't too excited to have the class stare at her like that...," Rei began, "But we had the choice of ripping the diagram or her pants.."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jacquie's POV

I sat in the waiting room with Kenny, Max, and Kai.

"You have to pick a terrain and show your best attacks..." I explained.

"Hn." you can guess who said that.

"Does it mater if we use defensive moves?" Max asked.

"Don't think so..." I replied.

Max's face lit up, "Alright!" he pumped up his fist.

Soon after, Kenny, Max, and Kai were called to the Beyblading room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

About an hour later, all of the bladers were allowed to leave, with the exception of Kenny. Max and Tyson offered to wait. Kai just stood there, annoyed.

"Let's go, Jacquie." Ryan called.

I bit my lip, "I'll just hang out here for a while."

"What? Why?" he demaned.

"Uh... Kenny's not allowed to leave just yet." I answered.

"But you are. Let's go already!" he motioined for me to hurry.

"Well I thought I'd wait, you know. Curiosity purposes."

Ryan glared icily, "I'm really starting to get fed up with you, Jacquie. You know, the way you're always gallavanting off makes me question your loyalty to this team..." With that, he left.

"What's his problem..." Tyson asked, annoyed.

I shrugged, "He's Ryan. What else?"

Mr.Dickenson approached us, "Kenny, if you would come with me, please?"

Kenny nodded and immediately started to follow.

"Your friends may come too, if they like." he added.

Out of curiosity, all of us, with the exception of Kai, bolted towards Kenny and Mr. Dickenson. Kai just shrugged his shoulders and followed slowly.

"I'm sure by now, Kenny, you already know what all the bladers have been doing in this room." Mr. Dickensonstated as he led us to that same Beyblading room I was innot too long ago.

"I do." he replied. (A&N: Makes it sound like he's getting married.... Jacquie: I DO!!! :D)

"Well, we're already running later than we had planned," Mr Dickenson began, "and unfortunately, we don't have the time to wait for Rei or Destiny to arrive."

Kenny kept on nodding, very interested in what Mr. Dickenson was saying.

"I know that you like to record Beyblade battles. I waas thinking maybe you have Destiny's battle with Iris and Rei's battle from the preliminaries?"

Kenny continued nodding vigorously. He opened his laptop and began clicking away. Within a few minutes he had the battles saved onto a disc which he handed over to Mr. Dickenson.

"Thank you, Kenny." he smiled as he took the disc "If you could wait a bit more, you can have the necessary information for Rei and Destiny."

One by one we nodded and went back to the waiting room to, what else, wait?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Still Jacquie's POV

Choose Your Destiny says: I'm teamed up with a person named Lee? Any background info?

Living In The Shadows says: Nope, but I'm sure that you guys will do great together!

Choose Your Destiny says: You bet we will! Hey, do you know who Rei is with?

Living In The Shadows says: Kenny does, but he's not telling me, or anyone else for that matter,anything. I guess we'll have to find out at the tournament.

Choose Your Destiny says: Aww, the curiosity is killing me. Mehh... Anyhoo, who are **you** with?

Living In The Shadows says: No one in particular.

Choose Your Destiny says: Just tell me, would you? Please?

Living In The Shadows says: If I don't tell you, you won't stop bugging me, will you?

Choose Your Destiny says: Nope.

Living In The Shadows says: If you must know, Miss Cupid, I'm with Kenny.

Choose Your Destiny says: Kenny blades? I never knew that... But still; IT'S PERFECT! :D I'm so happy for you. When's the wedding?

I sat at the computer and sweatdropped. She had to mention a wedding every time I mentioned Kenny and I...

Living In The Shadows says: Yeah. Alright, Des....

Choose Your Destiny says: What? I'm just happy for you. &cheesy grin&

Living In The Shadows says: Yeah, right.

Choose Your Destiny says: So how's life? Argh, I really **really** want to get out of school somehow. They're pushing me too hard! I mean I've only not done my homework for the past two months!

Living InThe Shadows says: Life is good. No homework... Living large...

Choose Your Destiny says: Yeah not meaning to rub it in right??

Choose Your Destiny says: This is coming out of nowhere but.. Why don't you come to China and practice tag-teaming with me?

Living In The Shadows says: You know that the chance of Lee blading exactly like me is **Zero**.

Choose Your Destiny says: Well, we can at least get used to having another blade on our side and on the field at the same time.

Living In The Shadows says: You **really** want to get out of school, don't you...

Choose Your Destiny says: YES! A MILLION TIMES, YES!

Living In The Shadows says: Haha, I'll ask. Anyways, I have to go. Bye!

Living In The Shadows has signed off.

Okay, so nothing really happened in this chapter, but it was just to connect chapter one to chapter three. I'll have a new chapter out asap! Read and review you guys!


	3. Early, Sleeping Tyson

**Disclaimer**: Beyblade isn't mine.

**Author's note:** Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, you guys! My computer got reformatted but it's all good... Except for this worm thing but I've got all my files backed up so don't worry about it

Chapter 3

Kenny's POV:

"JACQUIE! I HAVE HAD IT!" Ryan glared at Jacquie as Tyson and I stood by and watched in the waiting room. He took a breath and tried to calm himself, "You're always gallavanting off with these two or just him and I'm sick of it! When you are around, you're always using the laptop to talk to Destiny and Rei. You need to spend more time around your team and less around the enemy."

"Apparently, you've forgotten the tournament has ended! Tyson and Kenny are my friends, and you can't do anything about that. You can't control my life, even though you may bemy captain!" Jacquie stated in a calm, icy voice - it sort of scared me really; I had never seen her this mad before.

"I am the captain of this team. And I can control your social life if it becomse a problem to our! And it is! They will be beyblading in this 'test' tournement as well and you can't go flitting around with the enemy." Ryan told her in an authorative voice.

"Hey listen dude!" Tyson started - oh no I thought. Everytime Tyson opens his mouth there seems to be trouble.

"Tyson - don't help." I told him seriously.

"You can't go around telling her what to do. Or who she can hang out with. It's not like she'll switch sides or anything!" He told Ryan and Jacquie gave me a 'keep him out of this..PLEASE!' look.

"Tyson -" I began again as Ryan answered his first retort.

"How can I be sure she won't betray the team because of you two?"

"I won't....and if that's the way you feel I may very well quit in a few days! Before the tournement! I'll see you back at the hotel, Ryan." She said as she glared at him icily and then turned to me and Tyson. "I can fight my own battles guys, I don't really need your help, thanks anyways."

With that, she left.

"Look, pal-" Tyson began.

"I can take the hint chump, four eyes, I'll leave."

So, Ryan left, too.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryan's POV

"I can't believe she talked back to me like that..." I glared at the wall in front of me, "I'm going to make her regret it, somehow."

So much anger surged through my body. I repeatedly punched the wall until my knuckles started to bleed.

"Damn her..."

"Ryan!" I heard her yell from the next room, "What the heck was that?!"

"Why do you care?" I shot back.

She didn't reply. I grinned.

Suddenly, Jacquie came storming into the room.

"Would it kill you to listen to other people's point of views?" she demanded.

"No," I retorted, "Unless their point of views have something to do about abandoning your team to go with the enemy."

"What enemy? Kenny andI are just friends! How many times do I have to tell you that until it gets through your head?" she glared.

"I think you know what I mean, Jacquie." I taunted, "Always gallavanting off with Kenny and Tyson. I wonder what you guys do together."

"You're sick..." she commented, disgusted at me.

"I don't care. I'm the captain, I can be whatever I want." I faked a grin, "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my beyblading."

She stormed out of the room, even angrier than when she came storming in.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rei's POV

"Hurry up, Kon, the plane is about to leave!" Destiny shouted.

"I'm coming..." I replied, dragging my bags (and Destiny's)across the floor, starting with a slow walk and then eventually (very slowly) turning into a sprint.

"Took you long enough." she grinned when I came up beside her.

"I had to carry your things, too..." I glared.

"You said 'I'd get them, no problem.' And I told you if you needed help you just had to ask!" she shook her head and took a few of the heavy bags.

"I didn't need help, I just took a bit longer than I expected." I retorted.

"Hmm, right..." she began, then changed the subject, "Well come on we're here; let's go!"

We boarded the plane and took our seats.

"**Would all passengers please put on their seatbelts and turn off their phones? There are to be no cellphones or headphones in the plane, please.**" the intercom boomed.

Sighing, Destiny turned off her cellphone and tucked in her cd player and headphones in her bag. She took out her laptop and quickly began typing up a message.

**Hotmail&Inbox&Message**

**To:** Chief

**From**: Destiny

**Subject:** (none)

Hey Kenny. Its Des and Rei. I'm not sure if we're allowed laptops on this plane so I'm typing this really quickly. We're on our way to Japan so meet us at the airport tomorrow at around 2:00 okay?

Destiny

**Send**

She quickly put the laptop away, "Technology. Gotta love it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tyson's POV

"Come on, Chie, can we go pick them up, now?" I groaned, impatiently.

"Wow, for once youw ant to be early? Are you sure you want to break your record?" Kenny seemed amazed.

I got annoyed, "Yes, I do. Why can't we go now?"

"We can't, Tyson..." Kenny began to explain, "I still have a ton of things to get ready for with Dizzi before the tournament starts. Besides, it's only 11:45."

I collapsed on the bed, "Fine... just wake me up when we have to leave."

"Tyson do you really think-"

I didn't hear any more. I was asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kenny's POV

"Tyson, do you really think-"

_Snore..._

I sweatdropped. It was going to take a while to wake him up.

I sighed.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"...Hello?"

"Kenny?"

"Yeah."

"It's Jacqie."

"Oh." I kind of felt relieved and excited, "Hi!"

"Hey. Is Des coming to Japan any time soon?" she asked, "The final meeting before the tournament is today!"

"They'll be here at around two." I replied, "Tyson and I are supposed to meet her and Rei in the airport then. Do you want to come with us?"

"Sre!" she accepted cheerfully, "I'll meet you at your hotel. Anyways, I have to go... Ryan's going to freak out if he catches me on the phone."

"Bye." I hung up and went back to Dizzi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Destiny's POV

"Please put your Mp3 away, Miss." the airline stuardist demanded politely.

"Yes, ma'am..." I grumbled and stuffed it in my pocket, "How much longer until we reach Tokyo?"

"Another two hours, Miss." she smiled.

"Thanks." I replied.

She walked away to attend to the other passengers on the plane.

"I'm gonna die..." I whined quietly, "I can't stand another two hours on this plane..." I clutched my beyblade in my left hand, "I'm calm... calm..." I looked over at Rei. Normally, he'd have said something by now.

I smiled. He had fallen asleep.

_Awww, he looks so cute..._ I thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& (about an hour later, just so you guys know)

"Please excuse this interruption." the intercom boomed, immediatelly jolting Rei from his sleep. I quickly looked away, a bit red, "This is just to notify you that we will arrive in Tokyo, Japan, approximately 20 before the scheduled time, at 1:40 Please be prepared to exit the plane then."

"Have a nice sleep, Tiger-Boy?" I teased.

"The sleep was nice..." he began, rubbing his eyes, "But the wake-up call wasn't..."

"On the bright side, there's only 40 minutes left of the flight!" I beamed.

Rei laughed, "I can't wait!"

I'm really this chapter took so long, you guys. My computer's busted once again. I'm here at school writing because I don't have access to a computer anywhere else. Anyways I'll be getting my computer on Tuesday so if you guys could be patient until then... I'm also really sorry that the beginning of A Final Spark isn't really moving along as smoothly as I'd like it to. I promise that there will actually be action in the next chapters, until the very end! Thanks to Jacquie for helping me with the first part of this chapter! I swear, I had major writers block!


	4. 9th Plan

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade once again doesn't belong to me...

**Author's note:** Okay, I've worked really hard on this chapter you guys so don't forget to review! Some really polite critisism would be appreciated. I'm very sorry for the lack of updates.I thought that since my computer was fixed, there would be way more frequent updates but I'm hitting a really rocky road with A Final Spark, trying to make it live up to Solitary Flame and trying to write out the plot that Jacquie and I thought of. So again I apologize in advance for the lack of updates and boring chapters. I don't really have much to say, anymore, except, check out my other stories (mainly Soulful Sacrifice) and poem collective!

Chapter 4

Rei's POV

Destiny and I were just getting off the plane when these reporters started to swarm us, sticking microphones in our faces.

Actually, they swarmed only her.

"Miss Mannings!" they cried, "Miss Mannings, would you answer a few questions for us?"

"For the last time," she shouted loudly, "I don't have any comments for you!"

"But-"

"You heard her," I jumped in, "the girl said no!"

The reporters gurmbled and walked off, scattering in different directions.

"Thanks..." Destiny smiled, "I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here."

"You're welcome." I replied, forcing a smile. I wasn't used to being ignored and pushed away by the local reporters. It made me feel...

Suddenly, a familiar and yet at the same time, unfamiliar voice penetrated my thoughts.

"Look at Des, you guys..." the voice began, "She can't even get off a plane without being mobbed."

Destiny turned her gaze to the voice.

Iris Dierra. What a surprise...

"Dierra..." Destiny glared icily. I knew she was trying to remain civil.

"Mannings." Iris almost laughed upon saying her name, "I thought this tournament was only for the top bladers."

Destiny grinned, "Then I guess I should be surprised seeing you here, Iris." she winked mockingly.

Iris frowned, "Are you looking for another fight... Because if you are..."

"You bet I-"

I didn't waste any more time. I stepped up behind Destiny and held her back, "Not now.." I hissed quietly.

Destiny started to relax. She gently jerked herself out of my grasp and picked up her bags and started walking towards the airport building, shaking her head, "I'll wait for you inside.."

I started to pick up my bags when Iris stepped in front of me.

"...Can I help you?" I asked, not even bothering to look up.

"Cutie, why don't you just ditch the freak and hang out with us-" Iris began, before being interrupted by one of her teammates. A cute and petite brunette with blue green eyes whom I presumed to be Ardene.

"Iris, you've done enough damage for one day. Let's go..."

Iris sighed, "Fine... But if you want to leave yesterday's trash, come with me and I'll hook you up." she winked and followed the rest of her teammates.

I gathered the rest of my things and followed Destiny to the building.

"What... took you so long?" she asked, cautiously.

"Huh? Oh nothing. I guess these bags are a bit heavier than I expected." I lied smoothly, forcing a laugh.

Before I knew it, her hand was over mine, "I can take this one." she said hesitantly. Destiny tugged at the bag and added it's weight to the three she was already carrying.

"Thanks, Des." I smiled, immediately feeling guilty about lying to her. But then again, I guess it could be worse if I had told her the truth.

"Now..." she began, immediately changing the subject, "Kenny and Tyson..." Checking her watch, she frowned, "They probably wont be here for another few minutes..."

I let out an amused chuckle, "Come on, Des, it's only a few minutes. You'll survive."

Destiny punched me playfully but still hard on the arm, "Thanks." she huffed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Kenny's POV**

Jacquie, Tyson and I sat in the taxi, all tense. We were at least an hour late going to the airport.

Jacquie decided to finally break the icy silence, "Do you know how impatient Des gets on a plane?"

Not exactly what I had in mind.

"She must be going crazy right about now!" she continued, "Next time I plan to go somewhere and you're asleep, Tyson, I'm leaving you behind."

"Just shut it, Jacquie." he snapped, with an almost amused face.

"Don't blame it on me if Des is all cranky when we pick her up."Jacquie snapped back.

"We've always got Rei to calm her down." I finally chirped in, "Besides he-"

Tyson and I stared at Jacquie, whose eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"Why am I not liking this..."

"Des," Jacquie grinned, "this is payback..." she signaled for all of us to huddle together, "This is what I'm going to call Operation Des and Rei."

I groaned, "Not another payback plan... How many have you made, Jacquie?"

She grumbled for a few seconds and finally muttered, "Eight.."

"And how many have worked?"

"...Kenny-"

"How many?"

"...None."

"So," I began logically, "what makes you think this one is going to work?"

"This one is going to work because I'm going to make it work!" she replied,a-matter-of-factly.

I sighed, "Alright, what's the plan..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Where were you guys?" Destiny fumed as we finally met her and Rei in the airport.

"Sorry, Des..." Tyson apologized, "I kinda woke up late."

Destiny shrugged and lifted her bags to carry them, "At least you're here now..."

We all stopped and looked at her.

Did Destiny Mannings just pass up the chance to stay mad at Tyson for at least an hour?

She read all of our minds and replied with a, "Yes."

We all grinned and kept on walking to the cab. The cab driver waved a hand and motioned for us to hurry.

"Oh yeah..." I began, "We left the meter running so..."

Everyone started to dash off, leaving me behind. Jacquie stopped suddenly to grab my wrist and continue running.

I saw Destiny give off a smirk as she looked back and continued running to the cab.

Okay short chapter, but hey at least it's a chapter right? Anyways working hard on the next chapter right now, so enjoy!


	5. Vengeful Taxi Cabs

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize here that's from the TV show isn't mine! 8)

**Author's note:** Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I thought it was a bit uneventful, so I didn't really hold up to my promise but I'm trying really hard to make this as interesting as possible. Don't forget to read and review!

Chapter 5

Jacquie's POV

"Sorry ma'am, but there's just not enough room for you." the cab driver told Destiny with a regretful face. Both the trunk and the back seats were crammed with the luggageshe and Reibrought over from China, plus the passengers it held, namely Kenny, Rei, and I.

Stressed enough,Destiny coveredher eyes withher hands for a few seconds and relaxed, "Alright... I'll just go call another cab."she decided.

"Wait..."Rei called, "I can go with you."

"Alright, all settled, bye!"I slammed the taxi door and told the driver to leave.

"But-"

"GO!"

He zoomed off, leaving Destiny and Rei behind, staring after the taxi with a confused look.

I grinned, "See?My plan is working already!"

Kenny sighed, "When will you ever give up trying to get back at Destiny? All she did was-"

"Was set us up." I interruped, "It's not bad, but it's only fair.She sets me up, I set her up!"

"It's a girl thing..." Tyson whispered to Kenny. I almost didn't catch it.

Isighed and gave him a light _whack_ on the head.

"It's not a girl thing! How could you even think that, Chief?" Tyson tried to cover up."It's not a girl thing! Tyson, I bet you would do the same thing if you lost a beybattle...wouldn't he, Chief?" I asked, hoping for just a bit of back up. Arguing with Tyson wasn't the easiest thing in the world - arguing with Ryan was easier, but then again,hewasn't the easiest person to argue with, either.

"Beyblading has got nothing to do with this!" Tyson replied before Kenny could get a word in edgewise.

I rolled my eyes, "My point was that you get revenge for things the same as I do and you have no right to be calling revenge a 'girl thing'."

"Okay, Jacquie." he sighed.

I grinned silently to myself. A job well done.

-

Destiny's POV

Rei and I just stood there, looking at the taxi cab, that had just left us standing there. In the middle of the airport. "She is soo dead. When we get back." I growled under my breath.

Rei chuckled, "Well, Des, we have some real nice friends...we'll just have to call another cab, cause I don't see any free ones."

"Alright, let's go payphone hunting...do you have any quarters?" I questioned, wondering why Jacquie had left us at the airport on purpose...and if Tyson and Kenny were in on it. Probably not.

"Well, we're off to find the payphone, the wonderful phone to get us home!" I sang to the tune of the wizard of oz. Rei just looked at me, "What? You think you can think of anything better?" He laughed as we dragged our luggage into the airport center and I looked for the closest information booth.

Unfortunately, I was so busy thinking up new lyrics to my 'off to see the wizard' song version, I wasn't watching where I was headed. "OOF!" I sighed, who'd I bump into now?

"LEE?" I heard Rei exclaim, I looked up at his excited face.

"Lee?" I echoed in a slightly more confused and less excited tone.

"REI?" The so-called Lee shouted, even though they were only five feet away. I was beginning to get the idea that these two might know each other…

"How do you two know each other?" I asked picking myself up off the floor.

"Oh, Lee and I grew up together, we're best friends. We used to be on the same beyblading team as well. Hey are you here for the tournament?" Rei asked Lee.

"So, do you have any quarters?" I asked.

"Oh so you're in it as well. I heard it was tag team, but Mariah, Kevin and Gary weren't invited, it was the weirdest thing. So who's the girl?" Lee asked Rei, obviously meaning me.

"Finally, somebody notices me!" I threw my hands up in an exasperated manner. Lee and Rei both laughed, "Well I've only been talking for the past minute and a half!"

"This is one of my good friends, Destiny. I met her at the last tournament; she was playing for the Majestics as a substitute for Johnny? No doubt you did see some of the matches." Rei informed Lee.

"Oh that's right." Lee replied, indicating he remembered and had seen some of my matches, "You were the one who was constantly fighting with that Iris girl, right?"

I growled, "So much for reputation. That girl was nothing but a pathetic loser, I was the captain of that team and then she took over it, along with two of my friends. Little…" I trailed off.

"You shouldn't mention Iris in front of Destiny a lot." Rei said.

"Point taken….so what are you guys doing here, again?" Lee asked us.

"Looking for a payphone or cab – our nice friends, Jacquie, Kenny and Tyson took off with out us because the cab was full. Though it may have just been Jacquie who planned that." I mumbled the last sentence.

"Well, I need a cab too, so maybe we can all go together? Where's your hotel located?" Lee questioned me.

"It's on 140th and Boulevard Avenue." I answered.

"Really? Mine is also on that street."

"Hey, I see a cab, guys!" Rei shouted as Lee and l looked through the airports spinning doors and into the giant parking lot. There was a lone cab that was hopefully not reserved.

"RUN FOR IT!" I yelled as I grabbed a few of our bags – not sure if they were his or mine, but oh well – and ran to get through the spinning doors. There was no way my ride was getting away, Lee and Rei grabbed the rest of the bags and darted after me.

"Is she always like this?" I heard Lee ask Rei as they caught up to me.

"Only when I have a friend to kill, am stranded in an airport, and cannot find a taxi." I answered with a wink.

"Which isn't _that _often, of course." Rei grinned and Lee chuckled as I reached the cab.

"Hey, mister, can you give me and my friends a ride? Please?" I asked, putting on my puppy dog face to the cab driver who looked about thirty-four.

"Sure, hop in. Where is it you need to go?" I gave Lee and Rei a thumbs up sign as they reached the cab, panting.

"140th and Boulevard Avenue," Rei replied.

"Also, Rei, Lee," I started to finish the conversation started before asked by the Cab driver what our destination was. "I am not stranded in an airport often, though me wanting to kill Jacquie for some of her idiotic revenge ideas, happens more often then you can imagine."

"Hey, she can't be as annoying as Tyson's eating habits are at a fancy buffet restaurant or his impatience on some things!" Rei responded.

"Maybe, maybe not!" Lee laughed at this; I took it he knew of Tyson's impatience and appetite.

We soon pulled up and turned the corner onto 140th street and the cab stopped. "Your hotel, Lee?" Rei asked his friend.

"Yes, actually it is."

"So you're in the same building as Jacquie, the rest of the Bladebreakers and I? Wonder if all the contestants were put into this hotel?" I wondered.

"Well, we'll know if we see Iris and her team here anytime soon." Rei told me.

"Don't even joke about that." I replied in a serious tone – why was he thinking of her anyways…or even bringing her up in my presence if at all.

We lugged the entire set of luggage out of the trunk of the taxi and onto the pavement as Rei, being the first to find his wallet in all his stuff, paid the cab driver. "Thanks." Rei told him as the cabbie waited for all the doors and the trunk to be shut and then pulled out onto the street again.

Rei, Lee and I then walked inside, and I raced to the nearest elevator. Jacquie was sooo going to get it.

Alright... I thought I'd end the chapter here! Want a little surprise?8drumroll8 I didn't write it. Jacquie did... Thanks a lot! Otherwise it would have taken me a looong time just to write out the middle of the chapter... Don't forget to review!


	6. Flicker

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade, Beyblade V Force, or Beyblade G Rev.

**Author's note**: Hope you enjoyed the last chapter- I sure did! I'm glad to say now though that A Final Spark is starting to take shape. Hopefully no more uneventful chapters!

Rei, Lee and I walked inside, and I raced to the nearest elevator. Jacquie was sooo going to get it.

I had all of my suitcases and Rei and Lee took the next elevator after me, I think. As I ran into one which closed as soon as I got in. I pushed the button that would take me to Jacquie's floor, mine was the one above it. Jacquie's floor was floor 5 and mine floor 6.

Maybe I should take my luggage up to my room first – incase we end up beybattling or something. I thought as I pushed floor six as the elevator stopped at five and then closed its doors again.

-

I was now on my way to see Jacquie. The elevator dinged and I walked out of it onto floor five. Now what was Jacquie's hotel room number again? 512…no, that wasn't it, 514, nope, not right either… 516? Oh yeah that was it!

I went up to knock on the door, but I heard yelling before I had the chance. I decided to eaves drop, just for a little while… it was Jacquie after all, and I don't think she'd mind.

"Where were you?" I rolled my eyes, must be Ryan I thought…who else gets that mad at Jacquie, well besides me, not that I actually get mad at her.

"I went to pick up Destiny and Rei at the airport, with Tyson and Kenny. It's not like we had practice or anything!" Jacquie shot back, anger rising in her voice.

"Didn't I tell you I didn't want you hanging out with those two?" Ryan's voice rose, ooh I soo wanted to go in there and pulverize him. Though I wasn't too sure that would go over so well with either of them. I had heard from Kenny on MSN that Jacquie had told him and Tyson that she wanted to fight her own wars.

"You give me one reason why. One _good_ reason and I'll see what I can do!" Jacquie shouted, "I've told you that you can't control who I hang out with and frankly I'm getting sick of you telling me my friends suck – you never even have a valid reason! I'm going to see Destiny! She might get mad at me, but at least she has reasons!"

"I have reasons." Ryan's voice quieted down so I could barely make out the words.

"Then state them." Jacquie's voice was now in an icy tone. Whoa, she's really mad, I thought, the only other time I had heard Jacquie use that tone, was when she had gotten really angry with – well I couldn't remember who it was with, but it was scary.

"I….I – oh forget it. Why would you care anyways? You're too obsessed with Kenny to do anything else." WHAT? My brain almost exploded, Jacquie wasn't obsessed with Kenny, Ryan was the one obsessing over her hanging out with him and Tyson! What was his deal…unless? No, that couldn't be the reason.

I then heard Jacquie stomp out of the room they were in and walk out the door. "Destiny? What are you doing out here?" Oh shoot, now I was in trouble…

"I'm just...admiring the doorknob, here!" I fake-smiled, pointing to the doorknob and giving it an unprofessional analysis, "Fine craftsmanship this is, with the metal and the... roundness... and the keyhole...?"

Jacquie stood there, her hands on her hips, giving me the I'm-not-buying it look.

I sighed in defeat, "Okay okay... I came up to kill you for leaving Rei and I behind at the airport so suddenly, but then you were talking with what's his name and then... The doorknob..." I trailed off silently and stopped my pointless rambling.

Jacquie sighed, "Hmm. I was just about to go see you, too." she glared at nothing in particular as we started walking to my hotel room, "I'm sorry about leaving you guys behind like that." she grinned, "No really!"

"Right..." I grinned as well, knowing that she wasn't the least bit sincere but at the same time not paying attention to it, "So the meeting starts in fifteen minutes?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "We'd better hurry if we aren't going to be late."

"Are you going to go back and tell Ryan you're..." I think she knew what I was going to say so I didn't bother finishing my sentence.

"After what you just heard? No way. I'm not about to let him ruin this tournament for me, or my friends." she decided. I could tell she was serious about keeping her word.

"I hope so, for your sake." I smiled as I opened my hotel door and put some stuff away, before leaving and heading toour meeting place.

"Do you know where it is?" Jacquie asked while we were halfway down the street, "You've been here before, havn't you?"

"Actually," I paused, "I havn't. I'm glad that I'm finally here though, after all the exciting stories Rei has told me about his adventures with the Bladebreakers. I'm just here wondering if something like that will happen to me during this tournament." I answered, giving a dreamy sigh as we rounded a corner.

I saw something flicker in Jacquie's eyes. It wasn't something I hadn't seen before. Jacquie had just switched into her mischievious mode.

"So.." she grinned, "How are you and Rei doing? You guys seem awfully closer than the last time we were all together."

I smiled sweetly, "We're okay I guess. Why are you asking?"

"Well, I just thought it would be great if you guys would go out sometime, together, alone I mean." she seemed to be thinking aloud but talking to me at the same time.

"You're not trying to set us up for revenge, are you?" I raised an eyebrow, "This would have to be the 8th-"

"9th." she interrupted all of a sudden, then flushed red from embarassment, "Not like anyone is counting you know..."

I gave her a sly smile, "I know..."

Okay I know, doesn't really seem like much is happening but I'm trying to make this a lot better! I'm dying to finally get to the Beyblading part of this story. I just watched Kai battle with Brooklyn and it gave me some new awesome beyblading ideas to input into this story. Anyways that's all for now, enjoy! Don't forget to review.


	7. Can't

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade isn't mine, but this story sure is!

**Author's note:** Okay so lately I've been reading a lot of V.C. Andrews and Lois Duncan, two very talented authors. The writing style of this chapter might seem a bit different with more descriptive words

Chapter 7

Destiny's POV

The Bladebreakers, Jacquie, Lee and I sat together in the waiting room. I looked around and caught a few familiar faces from the last tournament, none of which I had actually spoken to though.

As usual, Kai remained silent. Max, Tyson, and Kenny were thinking of new beyblading techniques with Dizzi and Rei and Lee were chattering up a storm. After a few minutes, I was bored. I turned to Kai for some convorsation, but then I turned away.

_I must be really desperate if I think Kai is going to talk..._ I thought quietly to myself.

After what seemed like an eternity, Mr. Dickenson finally entered the room, a huge smile on his plump face, "Good afternoon, everyone!" A few bladers cheered before sitting back comfortably in their seats, waiting for Mr. Dickenson to go on about his speech, "Now, this time, no long speech. I'm sure all of you are fired up and ready to start practicing!" This time, all of the bladers cheered with excitement. It lasted a few minutes, until Mr. Dickenson motioned for us to quiet down, "Yes, yes, now, onto your partnering. You will be called four at a time into the next room through this door here. The rest of the instructions will come after." With a nod, he went through the door and into the next room taking four bladers with him.

"More waiting..." Jacquie stated, obviously annoyed, "Who knows how long this will take..."

"Patience, Jacquie..." I grinned, taking the chance to tease her before I became impatient as well.

"You weren't here last time, Mannings." she spat back, before shaking her head and returned back to her thoughts.

"Why do we need this anyway?" I asked myself aloud, "We already know who our partners are."

Jacquie raised an eyebrow, "Do you remember who yours is?" she asked with a sly smirk.

_No I don't... _"Sure I do." I replied, "I just don't want anyone to know."

Kenny interrupted our convorsations, "Truth be told, Destiny, you aren't even supposed to know who your partner is. I havn't even told Rei yet."

"Well it's a good thing you didn't remember, Des..." Jacquie laughed.

"Miss Dierra, Miss Mannings, Mr Kon and Mr. Baifuzu." Mr. Dickenson called and motioned forRei, Lee, and Ito approach him. (AN: I didn't know Lee's last name so I'm using the Japanese name for the White Tigers, kay?) I almost winced at Iris' name, but I kept a straight face as if nothing happened. I looked back at the Bladebreakers and Jacquie, who gave me looks of reassurance. Even Kai managed a small smile.

With all the dignity and courage I could muster, I followed Rei, Lee, and Iris into the next room.

-

"Have a seat, please." Mr. Dickenson offered.

Rei sat down to the chair farthest to the left. I moved to sit beside him, but Iris nastily stole the seat. I gave her a questioning look and sat on the chair farthest to the right, beside Lee.

"Now girls..." Mr. Dickenson began with a teasing smile, "I know how popular Mr. Kon is, but you will both have a chance to sit beside him sooner or later."

I turned quickly and gave him an icy glare. He was the Chairman of the BBA, but he couldn't force me to share anything with Iris.

Anything.

Nevertheless, he went on as if nothing had happened, "Now, I'm sure all of you are interested to find out who your partners are." he paused for a moment, and then continued, "Before I tell you, you must know that the partnering was random and there is no setup here."

All of us nodded, some a little stiffer than others.

"Well, now... Destiny, your partner is Mr. Baifuzu here." Mr. Dickenson announced.

"Oh yeah, Jacquie told me..." I blurted out, "Just a few minutes ago." I added. Mr. Dickenson nodded.

"So of course, this means.."

The realization hit me like a slap in the face. If there was one thing I wasn't going to accept... It was...

"Rei and Iris are partners."

Iris looked at me with a sly grin of satisfaction.

"You can't..." I began, "You can't!"

Mr. Dickenson looked at me with pity, "That's how it is, Miss Mannings."

"You can't make me do this!" I shouted, rising from my chair and turning to Iris with an icy glare. I would have done a lot more than that, but I felt two strong arms link with mine and hold me back.

Without even looking back, I knew it had to be Lee. Just the process of elimination. Rei was still in front of me and Mr. Dickenson probably wouldn't have dared to interfere.

Iris stood from her seat and kept her grin on, "Sorry, Des..." she came up and whispered in my ear so that no one else would hear, "Looks like he's mine now.."

I tried to struggle out of Lee's grasp, but he was a lot stronger than Rei. I was held there, unable to move. I gave up as Iris walked out of the room.

Lee finally unlinked our arms. Unprepared for it, I fell onto the ground on my knees and hands, "Thanks..." I spat sarcastically.

"Des..." Rei began, "I know you don't like Iris but..."

"If you're just going to argue with me, Kon," I began harshly, "you'd be better off following her."

Rei looked at me for a moment before turning and starting to walk out.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out." I retorted. He slammed the door.

Okay, that's it for now! Hope you enjoyed it. Woah, Des is getting really steamed... Well who could blame her? Anyways don't forget to review!


	8. Heating Beginnings

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade.

**Author's note**: Okay, you know what I'm about to say! I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I've been swamped with tests and midterms... Anyways I know you don't care just as long as the story gets out so, here it is! Don't forget to read and review!

Chapter 8 - Destiny's POV

Iris stood from her seat and kept her grin on, "Sorry, Des..." she came up and whispered in my ear so that no one else would hear, "Looks like he's mine now.."

I tried to struggle out of Lee's grasp, but he was a lot stronger than Rei. I was held there, unable to move. I gave up as Iris walked out of the room.

Lee finally unlinked our arms. Unprepared for it, I fell onto the ground on my knees and hands, "Thanks..." I spat sarcastically.

"Des..." Rei began, "I know you don't like Iris but..."

"If you're just going to argue with me, Kon," I began harshly, "you'd be better off following her."

Rei looked at me for a moment before turning and starting to walk out.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out." I retorted. He slammed the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

For a few seconds, I closed my eyes and just breathed in and out. Regaining what little composure I had, I walked out of the room, Lee behind me. I didn't stop in the waiting room where I knew everyone was eagerly anticipating and waiting to see who my partner was. I just walked out of the building, ignoring the calls of the Bladebreakers and Jacquie completely.

Surprisingly, Lee followed me out and walked beside me calmly.

"I don't get it. You and Rei seemed like the best of friends... Why are you letting that girl come between you guys?" he asked. I knew his intentions were good, but it only stirred up anger that I had tried to supress.

"That, Lee, is my business and not yours." I stated coldly, not bothering to look at him.

"You're right, it's not."

I stopped dead in my tracks. _Wait... He agrees?_ I asked myself, "What?"

"It isn't my business." he began, "It's Rei, Iris, and your business. But seeing as neither one of them is here to confront of comfort you, I'm about to fill in."

"Hmm.." was all I said, "I never thought you'd say that." I smirked, and continued to walk.

He, of course, followed, "Oh really..." he mused, "And why?"

"You seem like the type who's... Hard to convince, and doesn't show a lot of his emotions. You know, like Kai." he raised an eyebrow and I continued to talk, "But I guess there's a lot more to you than what I can see."

Lee nodded, "And I bet there's a lot more to learn about you." he paused, then added, "A LOT more."

"Shut up..."

Seemingly hard to get out, he muttered, "Make me."

I groaned. This was going to be a long tournament.

When Jacquie and Rei arrived at our hotel, Lee and I were busy practicing at the beystadium, trying to figure out the other's style and sense their next moves. It was a particularily hard experience, me not having done anything like this before.

"Hey, Des..." Jacquie called, "Why'd you leave all of a sudden?"

Rei sighed and walked into our room, closing the door behind him softly.

"I was in a hurry to... go practice..." I lied smoothly.

Jacquie just cocked her head to the side, "Oh okay." she grinned and went up to her room.

"Your friend is so... naive." Lee scratched his head.

"She's just trying to set me up. Not bad way setting me up, it's just a revenge thing she has. I bet you she's trying to figure out the real reason I left right now..." I nodded, thinking aloud and speaking very fast.

"Oh..." I could tell he didn't understand a word I said, "Of course.."

I laughed, "Of course..."

When Lee and I finally stopped beyblading, Tyson cut in and whined, "Hey are you done yet? I wanna practice already!"

"Fine..." I grinned, "A champion needs his daily ounce of beyblading!"

"You're right I do!" he pumped his fist in the air and launched his blade into the dish.

I shook my head in amusement, "I'm gonna go up now... See you later, Lee!"

Lee waved and went to his hotel room.

I walked up the stairs slowly, my beyblade, launcher, and ripchord in hand. I finally reached my room. I reached fr the doorknob, gave it a turn and entered to find Rei on the couch, staring blankly at the wall.

"Hey." he greeted, still looking at the wall. When I didn't reply, he tried to bring in some convorsation.

"Hey, there's this thing-"

"Just... don't talk to me, Rei." I sighed, interrupting him and plopping down on a chair, relaxing for the very first time that day, "I'm not in the mood to have small-talk right now."

"Oh..." he began, "Okay. I guess I'll be in my room then." he said, starting to lift his body from the couch.

"No, don't bother." I told him, "I'm going over to Jacquie's."

With that, I left, not even with a goodbye.


End file.
